Tracy Beaker Returns Mia's Story
by Lily Rose May
Summary: Mia has been at the dumping ground a while but after about a year things go wrong... especially when her dead mum calls her.
1. Chapter 1

Tracy Beaker Returns Chapter 1

I never thought that I would like it at elm tree house I really hated it at first and said I would run away and never come back, but things just kept getting in the way. Firstly, 4 other kids came from Burney wood after a massive fire that someone caused. Then we got the care worker from hell that made the dumping ground just like Burney wood. He smoked in the attic and did not put it out properly and set the whole of the attic on fire. Next a crazy head case pushes Tracy down the stairs and she gets injured! And as I thought things could not get any worse my mum rings me... Though it's not even possible because... well my mum is dead. Along with my dad and my sister. They all died in a car crash, I was there too but nothing happened to me I just somehow broke my wrist and cut my head but at least I had not died. But sometimes I wish I did, because at least then I would still be with my family. And now my own mum is haunting me! Just when I thought that life was getting better as a family wants to foster me. But down the phone my mum said don't you dare and she will come and get me if I even went out with them. I don't know if I am just imagining it, but I am not taking any chances. So I started acting like a selfish little girl who did not want to be talked too. Well they got the message alright they decided to look for other kids instead. Lily knew that I was faking it and gave me a lot of support and comfort. Tee and Carmen did too, but Lily is my best friend. Later on that day, I moved in with Lily because I needed a friend and a new girl from Burney wood got given my room. The next day I got another phone call and it was from the police... they said my mum's grave had been dug up and there was no trace of her body anywhere. It was all over the news they think I dug it up because I wanted her back. But really I am not that stupid... Suddenly there is a big bang and my door opens and there stands a ghostly figure; my mum...

_Please leave reviews and if you have ideas feel free to leave them the best ones will be used in the next 10 chapters the winner will be turned into one of my characters so review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Tracy Beaker Returns- Mia's story Chapter 2

Mia's pov

I didn't plan to run away, and I had no idea where I could go to, I have no family that are still alive, but I also had no money. What I did know is that I could not stay at the dumping ground. I could go to my new foster parents and ignore what my mum said and tell them about the phone call? So I did. But what I was about to find out was going to change me and Lily's friendship forever. This is what happened... I knocked on the door and Christie opened it.

"Mia?" Said Christie in a very shocked voice.

"Um... Hi, I was wondering if my foster offer was still there... because... well there was a reason why I was being bad." I said.

"Really why is that then" said Christie in a very soft voice.

"Well because my dead... mum called me on the phone and said that if I went home with you then she would haunt me but I can't go back to the dumping ground! Wherever I go she is there and I just can't stand it." I cried.

"Oh Mia! You should have come before come inside and we will call Mike and tell him that you are here so they don't get worried" said Christie.

"What about Lily my best friend! I never even got to say goodbye!"I cried.

"Lily? Lily Kettle?" said Christie.

"Yes why do you know her can she come and visit please?" I said.

"Lily is the big sister of the two little girls we have already fostered, Poppy and Rosie" said Christie

"Well that makes it even better then! You can foster her too and we can all be together I have to tell Lily" I said excitedly.

But what I did not know is that there was a reason why Lily had not moved in with them and now I was about to tell her, what I did not know is that my best friend was about to hate me and never talk to me again. This is how it happened and now I live in guilt though I still live with my foster parents because even Lily hates me now...

"Lily, Lily! Guess what! You are never going to believe this! I said.

"What have you got a new toy or something? Where have you been I have been so worried about you and you just come in thinking everything is going to be ok? Said Lily sounding very upset.

"Look Lily I am so sorry. But please listen! You know your sisters Poppy and Rosie they live with a foster family? I said wildly.

"How did you know about them I never told you?" Said Lily.

"Well their foster parents are going to be my foster parents how great is that and when you come to visit I will come to!" I said

But then suddenly, Lily stormed up the stairs and would not talk to me for the rest of the day. I go home with my foster family but Poppy and Rosie are away at the moment so I have not met them yet, but I hope they like me and I hope Lily has not told them what has happened...

_Please review and do you think Poppy and Rosie should be in the next chapter? Please review and if you think she should stay in the dumping ground or stay with her foster parents and sisters? Please tell me what you think and give me ideas and I will use them also if you want them defiantly to be in my chapter or any other characters email me privately to my inbox but please review! Thanks _


End file.
